As body ply turn-up devices which turn up both width-end portions of a body ply expanded into a toroidal shape on an operating shaft to wrap bead cores therein, there has been known one described in, for example, JP 2001-525748 A. The turn-up device described in the JP 2001-525748 A is provided with first pairs of pivotable arms (11, 12) and second pairs of pivotable arms (17, 19), and rollers (13, 14), (16, 18) are provided at end portions of the respective arms. The rollers (16, 18) on the second pairs of arms are offset behind the rollers (13, 14) on the first pairs of arms and are arranged in respective spaces between the rollers (13, 14).
In the construction described in the aforementioned JP 2001-525748 A, since two pairs of front and rear rollers different in phase are provided, the spaces between the mutual rollers on the first pairs of arms are supplementarily covered by the rollers on the second pairs of arms, so that an advantage is attained in that the both width-end portions of the body ply can be pressed by the two pairs of rollers over the whole circumference.